


Kiss Me, Cap!

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony and Steve in the heat of the moment...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And I bring more gifts - the next Tony/Steve manip. I hope you like it! And thanks for the warm welcome in this (for me still very new) fandom - you guys are great ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/112303/112303_original.jpg)


End file.
